Did You know?
by allfree2bme
Summary: After the movie, will drama occur, or will everyone be as happy as they were in the 1st movie? High School Musical 2, Sing It All, or Nothing releases on August 17, 2007! This Story is dedicated to My BFF, CO.ZE.TY.OMI, PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1 & 2 The Love of My Life

Did You Know?

By: allfree2bme Ideas From: High School Musical, maria-b313n, and of coarse my BFF CO.ZE.TY.OMI

Characters:

1.Troy Bolton- Zachary David Alexander Efron

2.Gabriella Montez- Vanessa Anne Hudgens

3.Chad Danforth- Corbin Bleu

4.Taylor McKessie- Monique Coleman

5.Sharpay Evans- Ashley Tisdale

6.Ryan Evans- Lucas Grabeel

Chapter 1- The After Party

"How about that after party date?" Taylor asked, and then smiled at Chad. "It starts at 5:00 pm, are you two lovebirds comin'?" he asked, as he turned to me and Troy, who were inches away from kissing. "Would you give me a chance to kiss her, STOP INTERUPPTING!!?" Troy whispered to Chad. "That's okay, here…" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then pulled him closer to me, until our lips and tongues met. "Troy LIKES!!" he said, "You are SO…" I tried to finish, but I was cut off by another kiss, I returned it, then signaled Sharpay and Taylor to come with me.

Chapter 2- Tears of Love & Happiness, or Are They?

"What should I wear to the After Party?" I asked Taylor and Sharpay. "Well… wear what you wore when you first met him" Sharpay said, giving great advice. "Hey, can you guys run down stairs, and find a digital cam, look for a picture dated 1/1/06, and try to find my outfit in …. THOSE BOXES!!!" I said, pointing at a box labeled 'BLUE CLOTHING'. I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, "That's such a cute outfit, no wonder why Troy likes her; she's got a great fashion sense like MWAUH!!" Sharpay replied, looking at the picture of me singing on stage next to the beautiful, brunette hunk. As I got out my radio played 'You Give Me Something', I started to shed tears, I was thinking of all the great moments I had at East High and then I thought of what Troy said on the video…_Flashback…_

… _I was sitting in the Chemistry Lab, I was watching the laptop, then I saw Troy's beautiful face, he started to talk so I listened, "Gabriella is not important, I'll forget about her…", a tear rolled down my face…_

_Flashback over…._

"I can't believe what an idiot I was…." I mumbled to myself. 'Did he really, mean… any of that …all of that?' I kept asking myself, but should I; I mean nobody TOLD him to say any of that. But he explained, he didn't, would he lie, to me…, why do I drown myself in negative questions, aren't I suppose to ever be happy, can anything so GREAT, always have a melancholy effect, especially to me, did I do something wrong, do I deserve to be unhappy? Tonight, I was going to ask Troy, know matter what, I'll ask him, and if I don't, make him dump me in a second. I needed to stop being shy, and stand up for what I believe in, and … tell someone I feel about them, tonight I was going to tell Troy, … I loved him. I felt crazy, but maybe that's how love's suppose feel, maybe your supposed to feel like every time that you see that one person, you just want to kiss them and then got to sleep, dreaming about that moment, that treasure. I felt like that about Troy, but I'm always to scared to say that to him, and now that I've been thinking, fear…ruins everyone's relationship, because their to scared to say, "I love you". I walked into the party, and there was Troy awaiting my arrival. I walked up to him, and grabbed his hand to hold it; he in return, grabbed my hand, as soon I saw his eyes, I kissed him, on the lips. "I WANT EAST HIGH, TO ALL KNOW… I LOVE TROY BOLTON!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AND THIS GIRL BESIDE ME, I LOVE HER TOO!!!" Troy yelled back to the crowd. I was so ecstatic, why he would say that.. About ME!!! I had to say it, and I did… in front of the entire school!! I felt so courageous, and happy, I can't really explain it in words, except OVERJOYED!

"Let's go to the 'hideout'" he whispered on my ear, "SING, SING, SING!!!" a crowd yelled, as we looked at each other, a person grabbed my arms and pulled me on stage, the same with Troy. As I stood there, I was given a microphone, and told took at a large Karaoke Machine, with a song's name placed right in the middle of the screen, a song I had grown to love, Start of Something New. Troy began singing.

Start of Something New

Troy: Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Gabi: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

As we finished the song I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just the way he did, after we sung Breaking Free. He smiled, and gave the crowd a wave and told them he had to go somewhere, and then we left to the top of our high school. We looked at the bright, golden stars; I started to stare into his beautiful blue eyes, and couldn't stop. Until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was my mama, she sent me text, I read it….

hi gabi stop lookin in troys eyes, i have to tell you somthin, it isn't good, come ASAP!!!

Mama

"Troy I'm so sorry to ruin this moment", I said, "But, my…mom, she n-needs me" I finally choked out, trying to stop looking at his disappointed face. "Bye, Gabriella, and remember…" he was going to finish, but didn't say anything, "What?" I asked, "I love you…." He finished.


	2. Chapter 3 End of Memories

Chapter 3

"Troy, that's so sweet, I love you too..." I said as I walked away. I got into my car and drove off. As I parked my car in the driveway, I looked into my pale white house, I saw my mom crying, just the way she did when my dad died. I ran inside to see why she had cried a puddle on the new carpet. "Mom, what's wrong?'' I asked as I saw the expression on her face. "Your freind...Sharpay, sh-she's been in an acc-ccident...I'm so sorry Gabriella" my mom said as tears welled down her face. "How, I-I Mean how do you k-know mom?'' I asked as tears builded in my eyes. "I was in the hospital, getting my regular check-ups, and then saw a pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, she had a nasty cut down her forhead, and a peice of I beleive, glass in her arm, and all I heard was 'WE NEE A NURSE OVER HERE FOR SHARPAY EVANS,SHE HAS A CONCUSION, AND CAN"T REMEMBER HER OWN NAME!!!' ".

"Okay, I'll call up Troy and tell him to get everyone!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs of my new home.

I can't beleive that Sharpay was actually hurt, and she got... what, like a A+ on her driving test, maybe a drunk driver hit her, she could have just been sitting there in her hot pink Mercedes, and then "BAM", a car hits her, leaving her windsheild shattered and her uncauntious. And I can't even begin to imagine how Ryan will feel about this whole thing. I felt bad for him, she was his sister, basically his only freind, and his singing + dancing partner, they did everything together, and now they would have to go through this together. And Ms. Darbus would be so disappointed if her star student even got sick, let alone can't even remember her own name, I mean she displays her name as if it should be up and lights and suddenly she can't remember it. Don't get me wrong, she's my new best freind and all, but sometimes she can be really conceded.

A/N: This is my 1st FanFic, hope you like it, please REVEIW, and I'll update soon...

as Sharpay would say, 'Toodles!'...


	3. Chapter 4 Do You Still Dream of Me

Chapter 5 Gabriella could only sit there and remember her happier times at East High, as she stared blankly at a yearbook, that read "Cutest Couple", then she stared at the names below, one had completely vanished from her world, all because of one mistake, like missing one question on a quiz, because of a single stray mark. She stared at the name…Troy Bolton. Written in fine, bold, bright red letters, she couldn't help but to remember her love for him. They did seem perfect, they always will... but everyday of her life, she cried herself to sleep and blamed herself for his loss. She dreamed every night, for the past 4 years, the same thing….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy, where are you?" I screamed in terror. "Gabriella, I'm over here… here, take Lily, I need you to know….I l-lov…." His voice faded, and never finished his statement. "I what, Troy" I started to cry, "I need you to answer me Troy, please, ANSWER ME!!!!!" I screamed as I saw him, lying there, right next to Lily's crib, out of breath, smoke was breathed in through my nostrils, I had to get out of my home before I killed my self, and my 2 year old daughter. "I love you Troy…" I said as a tear rolled down my eye. "Don't go DADDY!!!" Lily screamed in tears. She had never seen Troy this way, she always saw him smiling at her, or tickling her, but never had she seen daddy make mommy cry. I held her against my waist as I ran downstairs, trying to get out of the house as soon as possible. "Mommy, why did you leave Daddy there?" Lily asked with a sad frown on her face. "I'll tell you later honey." I said with all my might, as I kicked open the front door. "But daddy didn't say 'Happy Birthday', or 'Good-Bye', he can't go, I won't let him…" Lily said with a silent voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" my alarm clock sounded as I jumped up from my bed. I went to Lily's room, and woke her up, picking her up from her bed. I smiled as I saw her trinket that Troy gave her on her 2nd birthday. It the letters **T.G.L** carved in. They stood for Troy, Gabriella, and Lily. Every time I looked at her I saw him, she had his hypnotizing blue eyes, charming, little smile, but her pretty dark brown curly hair. "Good Morning mommy, did you have the same dream?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes, do you know that you look just like daddy, except you have my hair and brain." I told her, "Thank You, Mommy, are we going to Aunt Shari's today?" Lily asked, wanting to go see Max, Sharpay's 4-year old daughter. "Yes, you will get to see Max today, but first we have to go to the doctors, so you get can get your allergy test done, and then get a lollipop for being mommy's little good girl." I replied. "I hate Dr. McKessie, she's mean…" Lily said as she grabbed her blanket, and quickly put it over head, pretending that I couldn't see her.


	4. Chapter 5 What Really Happened

2 years ago…..

What Happened After Gabi Left the House…

Troy's body was carried out of the house, put in the ambulance and driven to

the hospital. Even though he wasn't burnt, he had inhaled enough smoke to literally kill himself. As he awoke from a deep sleep, he started to mumble something, and look around the room he was in, then he started to talk, "Where's Gabriella, hello…., where is Lily," Troy stared around the room, then noticed a boy with fluffy hair, "Chad, come here…..don't think I can't see you over there you, you fluffy-haired freak!!!" Troy stated as he saw Chad try to exit the room. "Oh …um… hi Troy!!!" Chad as he backed up, knowing he was already busted. "Where you goin'?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face, "I was….going, to… get yeah, I was going to get some coffee" Chad said as he quickly thought of an excuse to get out of the hospital, and FAST! "Really, or are you just trying to leave me here so you won't be late on a date…" Troy said, as he already knew the answer to the question….date. "Coffee…..or I have a date with Taylor, and you know how she can be" Chad answered, "No, I don't, tell me…" Troy said, really he didn't know what kind of a person Taylor really was. "Well, she's bossy, that's for sure, and if she doesn't get her way, she doesn't yell. She hits….HARD!!!" Chad answered, now explaining Taylor. "Whatever dude, talk to you later, and I don't know why, but don't tell Gabi okay….", "Alright, I promise" Chad said in a rush downstairs the hospital.


	5. Chapter 6 Back to My Story

Chapter 6

I walked outside, opened my car door, and turned it on; I then turned on the heat. I walked back inside, I grabbed Lily's closet door, and opened it, and I grabbed her pink dress, with her cute little sandals. "Mommy, will we be able to see Auntie Shar?" Lily said as I slipped her dress over her, "We could, but you have to see if you're allergic to that knish at the Purple Crab" I replied. "Alright, but I want to see Max" Lily stated. Max's real name was Karma Metamorphous, yeah, I know what your thinking, awkward name, but Sharpay's also a weird name, but you know, Sharpay is odd. She was undergoing her last 3 weeks in arm surgery, because of the glass from the car accident. She and Zeke were engaged and expecting to get married in January, Max and Lily were the Flower girls, I was Maid of Honor, Troy was supposed to be Best Man, but that wasn't possible. I was glad that Lily was gifted like me, I felt so happy to hear her pre-school teacher, Mrs. Jason, or as I called her, Kelsi, that she was asking multiplication problems, and she got every single one correct. "Mommy, if I had a triangle with the base of 12 cm, and the height of 6 cm, wouldn't the area be….36 cm?" Lily said as she flipped through my class books. "Yeah, but how would you know?" I asked as I was finished trying to figure out the problem. Lily was flipping through my equation books, "Mommy, 3x+742, so X equals 16.333, Correct?" Lily said as she wrote down the problem in her head, "Okay, Lily, you're really scaring me now, please stop, oh and yeah, the problems correct…" I said, as I looked at my calculator. I walked in to my room, and grabbed an orange cardigan, lime top, blue pants, and my black school shoes. I put my clothes on, as I slipped my shirt over, I noticed my yearbook, out to my room, I went to Lily's room, I saw her looking at Mrs. Darbus's Class Photo, she looked around the photo, she noticed her pre-school teacher, Auntie Shar, Uncle Chad, Aunt Taylor, Me, and…..Troy. She laughed at a silly face that Chad was doing as he was looking at Taylor, I laughed to, I remembered that day, it was the same day I got my first kiss, right after the photographer snapped my picture, Troy came up to me, I smiled, we then moved in closer and he came me a kiss on the lips, but this was before the after party deal. "Excuse me; I thought that you're supposed to ask you if you want to borrow something…" I said, Lily quickly shut the book, and ran up to me and handed me it. "Thank You…." I said as I walked into to the hallway. Lily followed, "Mommy, you look pretty today, actually you look pretty everyday" Lily said, as she grabbed a piece of toast that just popped out of the toaster, "Thanks, you look great too, Lily" I said, I didn't think that was a normal compliment, I grabbed my purse and Lily's shot records, and my keys. "Are you ready to go?" I asked as I picked up the mail, "Hold ON!!!" Lily screamed, as she ran into her room, she grabbed her most favorite stuffed animal, Tickle Monster; Troy gave it to her before he died. "Ready!!!" Lily screamed; as she ran into the kitchen, with her stuffed animal tucked undo her arm. She walked straight through the house door and into her the car, and buckled herself up to my surprise.


	6. Chapter 7 Aren't You an Angel!

I closed Lily's car side door, I walked up to the other side got in and got buckled up.

After about 25 minutes….

I parked the car, grabbed Lily, and walked into the hospital. I got in the elevator, I then went up to the allergy testing room, and I walked in and grabbed my pen. I walked straight up to the sign-in sheet, I looked at the name 2 spaces above the blank slot, I read it, and then almost past out, and it said _Troy Bolton._ I was so ….so, so…..confused and scared. Taylor ran up to me, I couldn't really see it was her, except the large stone on her finger gave it away. I felt like I was dreaming, well at least I had made progress, it was in a positive way, but I saw Lily run up to me and say that she saw a man with wavy brunette hair, wearing a trinket identical to mine and Lily's. I quickly pounced up from my shocked state, I walked up to Troy, as he noticed me with my nose snarled, he quickly turned around and acted like he didn't see me, I was to fast, I caught up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to a wall nearby, "ARE YOU ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Nice to see you to…" Troy said, acting completely normal; I was hyper ventilating at this point. "You aren't an angel" I asked with a confused look on my face, "No, Gabriella, I'm ALIVE, NOW LET GO!!!!" He screamed in pain. I let go of his shirt, then walked off, grabbing Lily out of her interest with the nurse's calculator, I was to scared to even look at him, I always ran away from my fears, no matter large or small. Troy ran after me, "STOP!!!!" I screamed as I turned around, "Mommy, let daddy explain, please…" Lily whispered, "Gabriella, I wanted to tell you, but I'm too scared that it would hurt you even more…please forgive me…." Troy said as he held my hand. "Yes, I will, I wanted to tell you something before you 'died'…." I said, way to frighten to say anything more. "What was it Gabi?" Troy asked, anxiously, "Well, the thing is, before you supposedly died I-I was-s …um, I was kind of, sort of 2 months pregnant…" I quickly finished, "Huh…." Troy said confused, "Well, I was 2 months pregnant with a baby boy, but I got an abortion, because I don't make enough money to feed two children, plus take care of a baby, I'm so sorry Troy, I knew how much you wanted a little boy…forgive me, please…" I asked as I stared at him in the eyes, "Yes, but I really did want a son, a tiny Troy Jr., but I guess it's my fault, if I had told you I was alive, then you would have never gotten an abortion" Troy said as he held to my hand, and then pulled in to a hug, he pulled a little loose, stared at my dark brown eyes and slowly went in for kiss, I returned it he whispered in my ear, "You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that…", "Ditto…" I said as I pulled from the hug, "Well I guess I'll see you later…" Troy said as he walked off, and up to his car.


	7. Chapter 8Twirls

I ran up to Troy, "Do you want to come over tonight, maybe stay for a week or so, just to see if we can still live like we used to" I asked. "Only for one week, okay…" Troy said as he got in the car, "I guess I'll see you in 4 hours, for dinner." Troy finished. "Okay, sounds great, maybe just me and you could have a little romantic dinner when Lily goes to bed" I said with a sweet smile on my face. "Sure…" he said as he leaned in for a kiss as soon as his lips touched mine…..

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

There was that same annoying sound, my alarm clock. I immediately woke up, "ELIJAH!!!" I screamed as I arose, and started to cry. Lily walked in, "Mommy, you had the same dream, didn't you…." She said as she held her Tickle Monster, "No Lily, it was about your", I stopped, I was thinking if I should actually tell her about Elijah, "It was about your baby brother, Elijah Michael Bolton" I said with a cracking voice, "Where's he at", Lily said with her 'fixing to cry' look on, "I want to give him Tickle Monster…." Lily finished, holding up her teddy bear to me, this made me cry even more. "He's with daddy, he's in a better place…..I'm sure of that…." I said as I stood up and examined my face in the mirror, I looked at myself, then turned around and looked at Lily, I smiled at her. I picked her up and twirled her around just the way that Troy did, she started to giggle.

In my mind the words 'Will You Marry Me, Gabriella Montez' kept repeating, we never even had a chance to go through the wedding. But somehow, I was glad; that would have just made me love Troy even more, and made it harder to let him and our child go. He didn't even know, I was going to tell him on New Year's Eve, the day we met, the day I loved him. I looked at Lily giggling, she couldn't have brightened my day anymore, she was the reason I could breathe whenever I thought of Troy, the reason I was reminded of the one good thing I did in life, and the reason I can still go on. 'Love', what did it really mean, did it mean that you simply just give your heart t o them, I believed that love can't have a definition, it's too powerful. Love is the closest we have to magic, and Lily was all the magic in my life.

"Mommy, please, I'm going to hurl, stop spinning me!!!!" Lily said as she went passed her 17 twirl.

"Sorry…I guess I got a little carried away…" I said as I put her down.

Lily walked up to my radio and turned it on.

A song By Nikki Flores played….

_Connected by a feeling in our very souls_

_Rising till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

_We're soaring_

_We're flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

"Lily, Turn it up please" I said, I started singing, it comforted me a little, I remember when me and Troy would sing this to Lily as a lullaby, or we would be cooking spaghetti and he'd break out just singing it. I always would laugh at Troy to even simply try to make any food, but after spending a week with Zeke he came home and cooked until he couldn't cook anymore. It was nice, but now, I was the only one cooking anything, with the occasion of Lily's company, while making holiday sugar cookies.

Really, I have to move on, but Troy's love for me has me glued on the same place. It's been a surprise that Sharpay is still alive especially since her nasty car accident. I still remember that night, 'The after Party', yeah, the night I was completely…..**BOLD**.

I was so worried about how Troy would react, when the whole time, he loved me too.

A/N: You can go to  and find the song that I was talking about. Like me writing a long Chapter 8……I know u do, I don't though!


	8. Chapter 9 Shar's Accident

After Where I Left Off at Chapter 3 (Sharpay's Accident)

Troy ran downstairs of East High, struggling to get through the 12th graders, as he grabbed Chad's hand, as Chad held onto his precious b-ball. Troy then ran over to Zeke, who was showing 11th graders the difference between sautéing and frying a simple piece of bacon, how typical. He then had to literally drag Taylor away from looking at a simple hydrogen molecule, awkward right, especially at an after party, but she was in the chemistry lab, only because Chad was in the gym half of the dance. Ryan was talking to Mrs. Darbus about what color shirt he should wear to the musical, it was pretty easy to get him.

"Hi Jason!" Kelsi said as she walked into the boy's locker room, a little uncomfortable, but okay.

"Hi Kels" Jason replied as he picked up the basketball in font of him.

"Anyways, Troy says he can't find us anywhere, and that Gabi says that something has happened to Sharpay….we really need to go….even though I hate her…." Kelsi said as her nose snarled at the word 'Sharpay', causing Jason to giggle a bit.

"It's not funny, she's really mean, and not to mention, egotistical" Kelsi said, grabbing the game ball she was given.

"Yeah, but even though she's mean, she probably needs playmaker, for good luck…." Jason said as he gave Kelsi a sarcastic look, and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, but only because I'm a nice person" Kelsi said, following Jason out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, in the hospital…….

Gabriella ran down the hospital hallway, tossing and turning, looking around, then stopped, looking at everyone around, people crying, children dying, and started to cry, having no idea why. She thought of the scene, it was all too familiar, the same sights she thought of when she was 9 years old, when her father died.

"I need Troy, I need a hero…." Gabi said as she stood there, looking at the commotion around her.

Troy raced around the corner, with the rest of the gang lingering behind his shadow.

"Gabriella, are you okay, how's Sharpay!" Gabriella heard as she dried her tears, wiping them on her beautiful baby blue sweater, and ran back up to Troy, like she hadn't seen him in ages. "I'm fine, but S-Sharpay isn't, she has a piece of glass stuck in her arm. They need immediate surgery" Gabriella whispered in his ear, trying not to shock the others. "I'm here for you, calm down….now where's Sharpay at?" Troy whispered back, as he held Gabriella in his arms, trying not to cry for Sharpay.

"She's in the surgery room everyone, only one person is allowed in, Ryan….." I said as I looked at the hospital's large surgery room, the only thing standing between Ryan and his nearly dead sister. "That's what hurts the most…." Taylor said, caring for Sharpay, even she'd been so rude to her. "Truly…" Ryan said as he opened the door. He looked at his sister; she was holding two items, Ryan's red hat and Zeke's cookies. All of us saw, Kelsi then ran in, in Jason's arms. She stopped; she whispered something in Jason's ear, then she saw Sharpay, a tear slid down her face, just then she had an idea, she picked her cell phone calling one to another, until she had called the whole school. After about 13 minutes, we heard people outside of Sharpay's window we heard….

_I'm Hopeful_

_Yes I am_

_Hopeful for today_

_Take this music and use it_

_Let it take you away_

_And be hopeful, hopeful_

_And he'll make a way_

_I know it ain't easy_

_But that's okay_

_Cause we're Hopeful_

It was in perfect harmony, we looked outside, and there stood the whole entire school, we all swayed as we heard the song played, Sharpay had tears come out of her eyes and smiled, people really did care about her, and she took advantage of everyone who was out there singing to her, this really made her think about how she could have thanked everyone and how she could have said sorry, but by now she had very little chance of even living. "I'm so sorry…." She said as she stared into Kelsi's eyes. "I forgive you, we all forgive you Sharpay, you don't deserve this, no one does…." Kelsi said trying not to cry. Zeke couldn't say anything, he was just standing there, to scared to say anything. "I love you Zeke….." Sharpay said, as a nurse shut the door. "I love you too….." He answered back. "Zeke, we need to go….we can check-up on her tomorrow, o.k.….." Jason said as he looked blankly at Zeke. "Alright….." Zeke said as he walked out of the hallway, trying not to remember the face he had just saw, for it was far to terrifying for him to see his girlfriend of almost three years in this state.

_With all hope that was given to Sharpay, she did live, and was blessed with a beautiful daughter, now 4 years of age, Zarma Metamorphous, or just Max. _

A/N: Hope you liked it!!!

The song that the crowd was singing is **HOPE by Twista**, from the movie Coach Carter, you can find the song at and search for HOPE by Twista ft. Faith Evans, you'll definitely get the song there, I have HOPE!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!! I'm so stupid!!!! Oh and this Chapter was written especially for**_ charmactravis_**, I hope that you understand my story now, and love the support ma!!!!


	9. Chapter 10 Did You Know

"Mommy……I miss daddy, will I ever get to see him again, with Elijah……" Lily said as she held my hand, and laid where exactly where Troy use to sleep, "Um…..no Lily, I'm sorry, one day you will, but I hope that that's a long time from now……" I said as I stared blankly at her beautiful blue eyes, it was like drowning in a pool of water, a pool of Troy, how stupid I was, how selfish I was to leave him there, I cradled Lily back into her room, and lay her down. I then walked into my room again, grabbing a journal dated 'December and January Journal', I opened it to the date 12/ 14/2011…. I shifted through my chicken scratch….looking at all of my poems and songs, then I not iced one of my exerts from that morning ……

_Dear Journal,_

_I just woke up; Troy is still sleeping, like an angel…… (He starts to snore)……never mind. Anyways, today is Lily's 2nd Birthday, she's so cute, Troy still doesn't know the fact that I'm 2 months pregnant, I'm going to tell him New Years Eve, I've been told it's a boy, so his name is more likely………Elijah Michael Bolton……that's sounds so pretty, hold on, Troy's waking up, let me get Lily's party ready……we're having this clown BLOW FIRE! How COOL!!!! Well gotta go, bye! _

_Gabriella_

That's how it all started, Bubo, the fire blowing clown, can't only blow fire, but he can also ruin an entire family and the lives of others…….who knew that a simple 2 year old girl's party could become such a big deal in my life, well…I sure didn't. I then looked over to a picture of a 2 month old baby in my stomach, taped over a paragraph, I never noticed it before, and I gently took the picture off and read….

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I know that this is invading your personal space, but this is the only way I could tell you that…… that, I already know about Elijah, when I saw you chuck-up at the class reunion, and when I saw you eating Doritos with Peter Pan peanut-butter. I also wanted you to know that I'll love you no matter what…and I'm glad that Lily will have a younger sibling. _

_Tu Amor,_

_Troy Michael Bolton_

A tear slid down my face, he knew the whole time, maybe he died happy, really if he did he isn't know, especially cause I got an abortion. He said that he would love me no matter what, he said tu amor, he said your love, ahh, and I'm such a pushover when it comes to sappy romance.

I got my sweat jacket on, I walked out side into the garage, there was a huge box, labeled Troy's stuff, I promised myself that I would never dare to open it, but it was just to tempting, I opened the first flap, I saw what was I guess a very large book, it read 'My Life all in one', I pulled it out, grabbing all the cobweb off the top, and blowing the dust away, I flipped pages reading dates through January 1 2006 – December 14, 2011. He had a journal too, I looked at a page dated January 2, 2006 it said

_Dear Book,_

_Today I met this beautiful girl, she can really sing, I wanted to kiss her so bad when the bell struck 12, but that would have been rude…. Her name was Gabriella. She had the most gorgeous smile, and even gave me her cell-phone number; I can't wait until I talk to her again. I really don't want to go see Mrs. Darbus or Chad or Jason, or even Zeke, I'm having so much fun being by myself. I think I honestly have my 1st crush……_

_Troy_

I couldn't believe it…..I was his first, his only, ever. He was faithful, a caring father, a loving husband, and my only too. He was definitely the only boy that I ever found attractive, not the most intelligent, but he was very considerate. He even celebrated our 1 week, one month, 5 month, 10 month, and 1 year anniversary. I scrimmaged through the box a bit more, I saw what I believed was a shiny metal object, so shiny in fact that it stood out in the pitch black box, I grabbed it and pulled the object out, I stood and observed it, it was an envelope, with a silver stamp on it, I opened it barely and pulled the contents out.

"A locket….." I said with a plain voice.

I opened it, inside was a photo of our silly kiss, which we gave each other to make each laugh. It was him kissing me on the nose, as I held a rose at the bottom of the tiny photo, I was also giggling, and you could see me smiling, from ear to ear. I stopped looking at the locket, but read the letter. It appeared to be a will; I didn't really care about it, until I noticed a certain line, sitting on the fine lines of the crisp golden paper, waiting to be read.

_I want Gabriella to take this locket and give it to Lillith if I die, so that no matter what she will always see me and Gabriella, and how we will forever be in her heart, and we will always have her in ours. If Elijah is born, I would like him to have my lucky ring around this chain, I've had it since I was his age, and even wore it when I sang with Gabriella for try-outs, won the championship, graduated college and high school, and wore while Lillith was born, therefore, everything good that has every happened to me is on this ring. _

I thought for a moment, he wasn't wearing the ring when he died, or did he, maybe he's still alive like in my dreams, I have seen the future in my dreams before. I put the necklaces back in the envelope and sealed it, I walked inside, I then walked into Lily's room, picking her up, an grabbing her blanket so that she could go to sleep in her cars eat and also grabbed her sippy-cup, with her baby blue fleece sweater. I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out side, trying to buckle up Lily, and then finally shut the door to my car, and started the ignition, I backed up and drove off, until I reached the Fire and Rescue Center, I walked in and asked them if they rescued anyone with name Troy Bolton. "Mrs. Bolton, we took him out of your house 2 years ago, I'm sorry, but he's gone………" the man said. I took a step back and took a few breaths in and out, trying not to cry, but the tears just started falling down my face as I held on to Lily, giving her a hug and stroking her hair, rocking back and forward. Gracefully I put her into the car.

My whole life flashed before my eyes, this was the end, I couldn't go on any longer, I tried to walk to the driver's seat side by my knees were trembling, I fell to the ground, I laid there crying, punching the black cement. "Troy, I still need a hero, I still need you", I said, the man walked toward me he picked me up in his arm's giving my hair a stroke, and I did the same to him, I started to stare into his eyes, I was drowning all over again, but it wasn't like me to have feelings for someone other than Troy, I stared even more, could I have moved on…..was I moving on? "Did you know that you remind me of Troy…?" I said, was he Troy….. Impossible.

A/N: I HOPE that all of you liked Did you Know?, thanks for the reviews, but this is the ending Sniffle nose, wipe away tears, it was great to write; I'm defiantly writing a sequel…….


End file.
